Not So Normal One-Shots
by usmccanthem
Summary: A series of one-shots dealing with the Not So Normal Universe (See "Starting Something Not So Normal" for more). In no particular order! Please read and review!
1. A Strange Duel: Anna v Slytherin

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe except for my own OC's._

* * *

**Prompt: Anna was able to enter the Slytherin common room with no problem after an altercation with a seventh year Slytherin. Just exactly what happened?**

* * *

"What the hell is she doing here?" A large seventh year Slytherin asked rudely as he stared at the odd Gryffindor in the room. It was a month into the school year and yet there had been all sorts of sightings of the odd first year hanging out with the other first year Slytherin's.

Said girl blinked at the large boy and stated slowly, "I'm hanging out with my friends."

The older boy, who happened to be the house beater on the Quidditch team glared down at her. "Like hell! We already have to put up with a Weasley here, let alone an actual Gryffindor. I bet you're a mudblood too." He sneered at her.

Again the girl blinked, taking in the rant the boy had thrown at her, before narrowing her eyes. The whole house was in the common room, watching the confrontation. "You BASTARD!" She screamed at him.

He looked smug as he said, "Ha, so you are a mudblood –"

He was cut off by the young girl as she waved the comment away, "No, I am a muggle born, though I bet my blood is much purer than yours, less interbreeding and such." She said dismissively, continuing on before anyone could say anything about the subject, "But I do have a problem with you bashing my friend!" Her eyes narrowed even further, and her hair seemed to sway in a non-existent breeze.

The smarter Slytherin's begain to back away from the confrontation as the first year girl began to lose control of her magic.

"Heh," the older boy laughed, being one of the dimmer members of the house. "So what are you going to do about it?" He smirked cruelly before raising his wand threateningly at the girl, but before he could do so much as say a word the wind which had been swirl around the girl attacked. It twirled around him so quickly that he disappeared from view for a moment, but that was all it took. In that moment the seventh year boy was bound and trussed in his toad boxers (EW!) with his skin a puce color that was covered in pimples – not of the natural kind – and his teeth, nose, and lips all dramatically increased in size.

Everybody stared in shock, not really believing for a moment that this came from an accidental magic outburst from a first year, and a Gryffindor at that.

"Wow Anna," a first year Slytherin by the name of Hugo Weasley whistled as he stared at her handy work. "You weren't kidding when you said your magic works in weird ways when you're angry."

"Yeah," the first year Gryffindor, now recognizable as Anna Hall, agreed. "And to think, this is what happens when I control my magic."

Everyone's eyes bulged at this comment. This was controlled? A shiver raked down the spines of the Slytherin's as everyone thought of the horrors that could come from the small girl. They all decided that it would be in their best interests to let the first year girl come and go as she wished. If only to save their own skins.


	2. A Strange Reason: Exploding Cheese

_Disclaimer: I only own Louis and the cheese wheel! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Prompt: On the way to Hogwarts, Louis mentions exploding a block of cheese. What exactly made him so distraught that his magic lashed out enough to do so?**

* * *

Louis didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here. No, no, no, no…

"Stop pouting," His father admonished as he swiped another piece of cheese from the food table. "Or I'll tell your mum that you're the one that caused the explosion at the Potter's." Seamus threatened, making his son pale.

"No, no, anything but that," he pleaded, already feeling the phantom aches from one too many swats on the bottom.

"Then you better stop your pouting son." Seamus told his son before he went on to mingle with the others in the party.

Louis scowled, his childish face turning it into a pout, "I was not pouting," he muttered before glaring at the block of cheese.

He hated to go to social functions like this, but his mom was always trying to show him off to her friends and to get more gossip about the other's in society. Louis didn't understand his mothers need to know everything and then to tell everything she knew, but he supposed that he was better off if he didn't. A hand came down on his head, and he turned to see his mother, resplendent in her fancy robes, which reminded him of the uncomfortable clothes he was forced to wear at the moment. He was angry at her, and didn't want to co-operate, but knew the punishment of not doing so was way worse.

His mom, Lavender Finnegan, smiled at the woman opposite her, "I know you haven't seen your godson in such a long time, so here he is." She smiled down at her son, noticing that he had become a proper little gentleman the moment she had place her hand on his head. "And Lou this is your godmother, Pavarti, It's been a couple years since you've met so you might've forgotten."

Louis smiled at the other woman, while inwardly puking at the scene. He remembered his godmother and his mother dressing him up in poufy, frilly outfits when he was six. He still had nightmares about it, however he knew when to grin and bear it. "Hello Miss Pavarti," he said politely.

Pavarti squealed at his cuteness, "Oh you still remember me, I'm so pleased!" She smiled down at the boy, who looked so handsome in his blue dress robes. "You have such a handsome young boy," she told Lavender. "And he's gotten so big since I last saw him."

Lavender laughed, "Yes, he's a growing boy. Seamus and I are so proud."

"Yes, yes, I bet you are." A huge smile spread across her face, making Lavender lean forward and Louis inch backwards. He remembered that smile. "And I just got the most beautiful clothes from Paris, you know that they are doing Renaissance styles now-a-days, for my cousin, but they were too big for him." Lavender made a sympathetic face, while horror dawned upon Louis'. If he remembered right the Renaissance was known for its _poufy, frilly _clothes. "However, I think that they would fit just fine on your son."

"Really?" Lavender's face shone brightly as she thought of the possibilities. Her son would be so gorgeous, just like when he was six.

As both woman fantasized, Louis began to shake and his magic began to act wildly. With the way it was acting it was only a matter of time before –

**BOOM!**

The great wheel of cheese that was on the table next the two women and child exploded, liquefying as it covered the entire room in liquid cheese. Women shrieked as their dresses were ruined, and men sighed in relief as they realized that this would be their chance to escape. Only one person, a boy of eleven knew exactly why the cheese had exploded, and was forever thankful that neither women remembered the _frilly, poufy_ dresses they were going to force on him until after he was safe from their clutches.

The party was forever known as the 'cheesiest' party ever, if only because wizards have the worst sense of humor.


	3. A Strange Family: The Weasley's

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters from the HP Universe. *Pouts*_

* * *

**A Who's Who in the Not So Normal Universe**

* * *

**The Weasley's:**

While the Weasley's were a large family, Molly was sad to say that she only managed to get nine grandkids. NINE! It's such a small number. But alas, only four of her children went and reproduced. Bill and Fleur had three: Victore, Dominique and Louis. They were all graduated from school, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts respectively, and all had fine jobs. However, only Victore showed any signs of reproducing with young Teddy Lupin. They were still young though, so she could hope.

Charlie, her second son, cared little for giving her little ones to care for. Instead he was obsessed with dragons. She couldn't begrudge him though, as he was doing what he loved. And he was such a good son.

Percy was her next child to give her a granddaughter, but only one. His wife, Penelope, was a wonderful woman, but she had complications during her pregnancy and couldn't have another. At least the poor dears were kind enough to name their child after her. Molly was a lovely child, now twenty and doing well in her position in the ministry. It made her so proud.

George, sad as she was to say it, couldn't have children with his wife, Luna, as it turns out she was hit with an infertile curse during her tenure at the Malfoy's. It saddens Molly greatly that he couldn't have children, but was secretly happy. She feared what kind of child the two could produce. All the same, Molly was glad her son found someone to love.

Ron, being the good boy he is, gave her two grandkids to dote on with his wife Hermione. Rose was a smart and mischievous young girl of 17, always trying to cause a laugh. She was slightly disappointed that their second child, Hugo, managed to get into Slytherin. A Weasley in Slytherin, absurd; she had thought at first. However, she knew he was a kind boy, and she believed him to just be so ambitious to make an even greater name her the family that he managed to get into Slytherin. She feels sorry for the poor dear, as he must be horribly bullied. No matter, she couldn't imagine either grandchilden any other way.

Her darling daughter Ginny lived up to the Weasley name as she had three children with the kind Harry Potter. The two of them were lovely together, and their children were all such beauties. James was a good mix of the two, with a good kick of Weasley genes, and was doing well working in the Ministry in the Magical Games and Sports division. Albus had become such a good young man, becoming so handsome and strong. Oh, he looks so much like his father. And his sister, Lily, is a right image of her mother at that age. Same temper too. Molly is quite delighted by the fact that her grandchildren managed to turn out so well.


	4. A Strange Family: The Main OC's

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's universe, but I do own the OC's!_

* * *

**A Who's Who in the Not So Normal Universe**

* * *

**The Main Character's and Their Families**

It's been over two decades since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort and everybody has since gone on to live normally once more. Some like Draco Malfoy took after his father's footsteps in marrying a beautiful wife and only one heir. He still is held in some suspicion, but his seventeen year old son, Scorpius, isn't as pompous nor is as prejudice as his father and his father's father once were, so others are more willing to converse with him due to obviously being a good father.

Marcus Belby, a boy who had once been a part of the Slug Club in his seventh year, went on to becoming a well known potions master while marrying Mandy Brockhurst not long after the war. While his wife isn't the kindest woman, she was incredibly bright; however their progeny did not gain the same intelligence. Not to say that the fifteen year old Sara Belby was stupid, but she wasn't of the same calibre of her parents making her cruel and angry at the world. Both parents tried to hide their disappointment by giving her everything she wished for, but they didn't succeed.

Zacharias Smith, a haughty Huffelpuff who had once been a part of the DA, did well for himself. He married a Slytherin in the same year as he named Tracey Davis. Both of high breeding and beautiful the two went on to have an heir and a daughter. Their heir, seventeen year old Kevin, was a kind and determined young man. He knew the in and outs of politics but preferred to duke it out on the Quidditch pitch instead of a meeting room leading him to be Tracey's favourite. Patricia, their fifteen year old daughter, was the apple of Zacharias eye and he catered to her every whim. She was quite intelligent and believed she deserved the best, leading her to be a snobbish individual and unkind to those who do not see the world her way. No matter their faults, they were a loving family and stuck together.

Tracey's good friend Daphne Greengrass went on to marry Michael Corner. It came as a surprise to many as they expected Michael to marry Cho and Daphne, Draco. However, Cho had become increasing clingy and moody as the days went on after the final battle, so much so that Michael had dumped her. In Daphne's case, she despised Malfoy and knew her sister had loved Draco for some time, but she had no way out of the arranged marriage. So the four teens had conspired together to make it work leading Daphne to marry Michael. Their relationship turned out quite well, to their everlasting surprise, and led to them having one child. The fifteen year old son, Alec, is a handsome boy and was slightly spoiled. Both parents knew that he was known to sleep around, but neither found anything wrong with his habits as their relationship only bloomed when they had consummated it, and found that the best way to know if you love someone is to bed them. An odd choice, but their family is fine with the way things are and won't change it as long as no one becomes pregnant.

Anthony Goldstein, a good friend of Michael's, married Pavarti Patil in accord to a marriage agreement between their two families. They did not particularly love each other, but found that they were good friends, especially after their first child died in childbirth. This led them to truly cherish their only child fifteen year old Meaghan, despite the fact that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. They took her travelling all over the world, going from place to place and giving her the best things money could buy. While they may not have been the best parents around they did manage to stay together for their daughter.

Lavender, godmother to Meaghan, did not have a lot of money nor did she have a marriage contract. Neither was her husband, Seamus, was also particularly rich or smart, but they managed quite well. Together they managed a ranch (their start up funds belonging to Pavarti) and breed some of the finest Pegasi around. Lavender tried to raise her son to be a little lord, but Seamus made sure his head was on straight by making him work at the ranch. Louis, at fifteen, had the pressures of any teenage boy, and was constantly thankful to his father for keeping him down to earth. This led to bad choices and many things blowing up, but they were happy (for the most part).

Fellow Gryffindor's Oliver Wood and Katie Bell eloped on the Quidditch pitch, literally. Puddlemore United and the Holyhead Harpies had two of their starter players, both dating at the time, marry each other during a Quidditch game held in their honor. They only had one child due to being so busy with work to have anymore and both continued to play even to this day. Their child, Jeffery Wood, was fourteen and took after his father in his keeping skills and obsession with Quidditch, but was far gentler than his father thanks to his mother's influence. It's a common occurrence to see the three of them playing Quidditch in their backyard at any moment of the day.


	5. A Strange Sabotage: Year One

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and do not make any money. All rights for Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling (and maybe some others)._

* * *

**Prompt: Patricia's attempts to ruin A.L.L's lives, and her failures.**

* * *

**1.**

Patricia cackled evilly in her mind as she watched Anna and Lily walk up to the dormitories. _'Only a few more seconds,'_ she thought waiting in anticipation.

_CRASH! SPLASH!_

The sound of something falling echoed down the stairs and into the now quiet common room.

"What the Hades was that?" Everyone could here Anna's voice ask in annoyance. "I swear if your brothers had anything to do with it I'll…" Her voice was louder and louder as she descended the stairs, but was interrupted by James.

"What will you do to me, Anna darling?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow at the petite first year. "You don't look funny at all, so it can't have been me, or Al." He told the normal looking girl.

Indeed, she looked like she had done nothing but walk up and down the stairs. Patricia felt like cursing one of Anna's demented gods all of a sudden.

Anna looked at James and Albus in turn before searching the rest of the common room, "Well, can somebody help us with the spilled paint on the floor before Lily tries some…"

Anna was once again cut of as a soft, "Oops," floated down the stairs.

James looked at Anna's exasperated face and told her, "I'll get Professor Thomas."

Patricia tuned out the rest of what was said as she sulked in the corner, not knowing that when she went upstairs she would find her brand new and expensive robes covered in pink paint as well as ripped in pieces from Lily trying to fix them.

**2.**

Patricia had been extra careful this time in trying to get Anna and Lily. She had made sure she wasn't wearing any of her nice robes, and had cleaned her side of the room, making sure to leave nothing out (she didn't notice the odd looks that this caused from her roommates or the fact that this made Lily and Anna twitchy).

She had actually got this idea from Anna, believe it or not, when she was telling Lily about Muggle pranks. She was going to tar and feather them. Well, she was using a sticking solution potion that she had made in a spare class room and some rocks transfigured into feathers by some fifth year Huffelpuff she had conned, but that was beside the point.

Patricia smirked evilly and used the hovering charm to move the potion and feathers above the two girls and let it drop. She didn't expect Lily to detect it and shout out, "PROTEGO!" They were only first years after all. However, this did happen, making the potion and feathers rebound… onto her.

Patricia shrieked as the sticking solution spread across her front, and the feathers stuck to her, releasing their transfiguration in mid air, causing her to be pelted by rocks.

Defeated, Patricia did the only thing she could think of. She cried.

**3.**

It had been a couple months since her last attempt, and she realized where she had gone wrong. She had been targeting the wrong person. With this in mind, she switched her sights onto Louis.

He was a small guy compared to the two other boys in his dorm, and was probably the only guy in their year who would dare consort with a girl (she didn't pay much attention to stuff going on around her, so you can't blame her for misinformation). With that thought in mind, she decided to do a gender-swap potion (bought by a seventh year Ravenclaw which she had managed to acquire it from) and place it in his drink. Currently she was waiting in anticipation watching as he raised his goblet to his lips, taking the time to sip her own drink at the same time.

She couldn't have known that Anna had been playing around with switching spells and had switched their goblets just before they both went for a drink.

Patricia felt her scalp inch for a moment and a breeze on her neck, but disregarded it as she continued to wait for Louis to change. When he didn't for the next few minutes, she was confused, but was stopped from thinking further when she heard a choking nose from beside her.

"Uh, Patricia?" Meaghan asked timidly.

"What?" Patricia snapped as she swung to face the other girl, idly noticing that there must be something wrong with her voice.

Meaghan shifted uneasily in her seat, "Well, uh, since when were you, ya know, a guy?" She asked trying not to look Patricia in the eye.

Patricia lifted her hand in horror, noticing it was broader than before than moved it to her hair. She touched the now short locks and let out a shriek of horror. "**WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?**"

Then she realized as the whole school turned to face her, laughing at the fact that she was a boy and was wearing make-up; she had drunken the gender-swap potion. As she sunk into her seat in embarrassment Patricia told herself, _'Maybe next year. I'll have learned some new magic and will be able to stop things like this from happening.'_

Patricia was considerably more cheerful as she was lead to the Hospital Wing.

She, of course, forgot that A.L.L would've also learned some new magic as well, but as they say, ignorance is a bliss.

_._

_.._

_._

_To be continued…_


	6. A Strange Encounter: Louis v Alec

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my OC's!_

* * *

**Prompt:** "The git had tried to hit on Anna last year, well, more like shove into a broom closet and grope her. Thank Merlin for Louis, as small as he was last year, because he had noticed her gone and barged into the closet, barrels blazing." – _A Not So Normal Fifth Year_, Chapter 3

* * *

There's a time when everyone is confused.

Right now Louis is.

Now what might cause the fourteen year old Gryffindor to be confused?

Well, Anna is being pushed into a broom closet by Alec Corner. Anna doesn't like Corner. She doesn't like his hair, his smirk, his eyes, his attitude; nothing. He has heard a rant or three on the other boy by Anna; he is confused.

Wait! There's his Anna, kicking the other boy in the shin. '_Go girl! Oh no, she needs help!' _He thinks, panicking. _'I can help her!'_

In a move so Gryffindor that Harry Potter would've been proud of, he charges at the two fourth years. "_Expelliarmus!" _He cries with a swish of his wand.

Corner was blown back into the closet, his grip on Anna gone as his wand flew through the air. Anna quickly snatches it as Louis storms into the broom closet.

Louis closes the door behind him as he enters the closet. In a dark voice befitting a Death Eater he pronounces, "Well, well, well, it seems you need to be taught a lesson on how to treat women."

Louis raises his fist and…

Ten minutes later Louis exits the closet with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You alright Louis?" Anna asks him, concerned. He has blood on his cheek after all.

Louis laughs, "Oh, you should see the other guy." He tells her. "Besides, it's not mine."

Anna rolls her eyes at him, and they leave the area quickly. After a few moments Anna says, "Thanks."

Louis drapes an arm over her shoulder, "Any time Anna, any time."


End file.
